Sonic's Madness
by AuroraTheHedgehog1313
Summary: A kind of prequel and my take on what happens before the events of the creepypastas Sonic.exe and Sally.exe and why Sonic does what he does


Sonic's Madness  
(Sonic's P.O.V.)  
'It's so dark...' I thought to myself, looking around the room I was in, feeling slightly confused. I had no idea where I was, having just gone to bed a few hours earlier. "Tails...? Amy...?" I called out, my voice echoing eerily. "Is anybody out there...?" I shuddered, frowning and wrapping my arms around myself. My breath came out in small white puffs and I could only see about three or four feet in front of me.  
I shivered, feeling both cold and uneasy. 'Get a hold of yourself Sonic...' I mentally growled, berating myself. 'You need to figure out where you are...' Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I started walking. I had probably been walking for about several minutes, but in the surrounding darkness and silence, it felt like an eternity. I looked around myself as I walked, but I couldn't make out any scenery to let me know where I was. Eventually, a couple of trees started to appear here and there, showing up out of the darkness every couple of feet.  
Although there was now some landmarks, I think the trees scared me more than the darkness from before did. The trees themselves had charcoal colored leaves, and dark grey trunks and branches, giving them a desolate and dead look, as if all of the color had been drained from them. After about maybe half an hour or so, the trees started to thicken, almost like a real forest, but the trees where still the same colorless dead grey and black, but now, there was ominous red lighting shining on the ground, seemingly coming from above the tree tops.  
I stopped for a bit, closing my eyes and shaking my head. Although most of my friends viewed me as a fearless leader and hero, even I have my own fears. I hated being alone, and I hated the thought of my friends hating my. I took a shaky breath before reopening my eyes and continuing forward, not realizing that something was watching me. I eventually came to a clearing in the strange 'forest' that I had entered. It seemed relatively normal, except I now found out that the red light I had seen a bit earlier was coming from a bright red colored moon. I think Tails said once that it was called a Blood Moon and only happened every so often.  
Thinking of my best friend and teammate made me realize how alone I truly was in the strange place, making me shudder again. I gulped a bit and continued to look about the clearing. There was what appeared to be a small stream flowing through the middle of the clearing, but its flow was strange, almost as if time had been slowed to almost a stop, making the water move at a snail's pace. I was about to continue on when I heard a crunch of the grass from behind me, making my ears twitch. I spun around, coming face to chest with someone a good head taller than I was. This caused me to stumble backwards, falling to the ground. I looked up at the strange figure, realizing that it was a human.  
But, this human was strange. He looked down at me with a cold crimson gaze that peirced me to the vary core. His skin was pale white, as if he had never been outside in his life. His hair was as black as the darkness I had come from before entering this forest. His outfit was nothing fancy, just a black turtleneck sweater, and black cargo pants tucked into black boots. What scared me slightly though was when he smirked, his k-9 teeth were pointed and fang like and around his neck he wore an upside down, silver cross embedded with onyx and garnet stones.  
The stranger held out his hand to me and I noticed he had black nails (even though they looked more like claws) as well. Reluctantly, I reached out and took his hand, gasping a bit when he pulled me up. "Hello Sonic." The man (boy...?) said, the way his voice making my blood run cold, but almost hypnotizing me as well, sending small shudders to run along my spine. I licked my lips before managing to raspily ask, "Who are you...?" While frowning in confusion.  
His smirk grew wider as he chuckled softly. "My name is of little importance, but if you must know, it is Damien." He said, tilting my chin up and making me look him in the eyes. I shuddered as it felt like his eyes were piercing into my soul. "D-Damien…?" I repeated, my breath billowing out in small white clouds as I spoke. The black haired male nodded and let my chin go, his smirk never leaving his face. "Do you know why you're here Sonic…?" He asked me, his eyes now an eerie blood red. I shook my head, my feeling of uneasiness never once leaving me as I stayed locking gazes with the stranger before me. He chuckled and snapped his fingers, making a red sphere about the size of a basketball appear in a flash of black flames, casing me to jump a bit. "It's because you're special Sonic. That's why." Damien muttered, taking the sphere into his hand and snapping his fingers again, the red colored smoke inside of it dissipating and showing an image of all of my friends, laughing and having a good time. "You see, I have been watching you for quite some time now and you see… You have great potential…" I frowned and looked up at him. "What do you mean…?" I asked, feeling slightly upset that all of my friends were having fun while I was stuck in this strange place.

Damien placed a hand on my shoulder, keeping the sphere in my line of vision the entire time. "What I mean is… You have the potential to do so much more than just continuing to save the world over and over again from a fat lazy idiot that doesn't know his left from his right." The scene in the sphere grew clearer and sound started to fill my head. Tails lay back in a small lounge chair with a soft sigh. "Things are so much more peaceful without Sonic here." The young fox muttered, closing his eyes with a smile, causing me to frown. Knuckles nodded, sipping on a drink in his hand. "I know what you mean. He can never sit still and we never get to relax for more than a minute with him around." The echidna added, relaxing. I clenched my fists and the sounds disappeared, but the images of my friends relaxing remained. "You see…. Not even you're so called 'friends'… Notice your potential to be great. In fact… After the incident with you becoming a werehog, most of your friends are somewhat afraid to be around you." Damien explained, the sphere in his hand disappearing. I looked up at him, my eyes glittering with anger. "Why are you showing me these things…?" I asked, feeling hurt and betrayed by who I thought were my best friends.

Damien's smirk grew cruel and sadistic before answering, "Do you wish to get back at them…?" I opened my mouth to answer, and then hesitated. Did I really want to hurt my friends…? A small voice in the back of my head spoke up, causing me to jump a bit. "_They don't care… They don't care…_" It whispered to me, sounding like an almost demonic version of my own voice. "_They don't even care that you're here. They're happy that you're gone. They deserve to be punished!_" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes…" I muttered. "I want to get back at them." I opened my eyes and looked up at the man, feeling my lips tug up into a small sadistic smirk of my own. The black haired human nodded and snapped his fingers, a black fog surrounding me then entering my body, causing me to yell out in pain and fall to the ground, everything going black shortly after. The last thing I remember hearing was Damien's voice mutter, "Have fun creating chaos."

I opened my eyes with a start, sitting up and noticing I was at home in my bed. But I felt different… More… Powerful… I stood and walked into my bathroom and flicking on the light. When I looked in the mirror I jumped in shock. Staring back was a twisted image of myself. My muzzle was covered in blood and my eyes were black with red irises. I frowned, and the creature in the mirror did the same. I remembered what Damien had said to me and I smirked, my sharp teeth stained red. "I think I will have fun… And I do think that I'll start with Tails…" I growled, laughing evilly before leaving my house to go after my first of many victims…


End file.
